miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Troubleshooting
General Troubleshooting / System Requirements If you're running into problems / poor performance within the game, please visit this link first : Can You RUN it? This performs a quick check of your system configuration to give a baseline answer of whether or not your system has the recommended minimum requirements to run Miscreated. Also check for troubleshoots or performance comparsions this Document on Google Docs. Please also keep in mind the following: The Alpha phase for any software is a very volatile situation. As completely new and untested systems are implemented within the software there are often unintended consequences which may make it run poorly. If something is implemented which has a very significant effect on performance, it will most likely be addressed in the next patch. AMD-Bulldozer/FX CPU or in general Freezing/Crashing Issues Issue Game freezes/Crashes all the time or every few seconds during game-play. (AMD Bulldozer CPU known issue). Possible Solution A (Lower Settings) Navigate to the Steam Game Folder, open system.cfg with Notepad Add the following lines to the file and save afterwards: e_tessellation = 0 sys_spec_TextureResolution = 2 Restart Game in Steam and open settings: * Turn off VSYNC Now connect to a server and the game should hopefully work. Possible Solution B (Harddisk) Switch your Harddisk communication mode in your BIOS to AHCI if it was set to IDE before. Messed up / Exploded character mesh Issue One cant see the game because the character mesh is very large and glitchy. Solution A (Notebooks/Onboard) Set up your GPU driver to use the real GPU instead of Onboard one for the Miscreated.exe in your Steam folder Solution B (e.g. some Quadros or Geforce) Set the NVIDIA settings to Performance instead of Quality. (Move the slider) Mouse smoothing / acceleration Issue Mouse or camera has too much smoothing. Solution Navigate to the Steam Game Folder, open system.cgf with Notepad Add the following lines to the file and save afterwards: g_cameraSpeed = 1 i_mouse_smooth = 0 i_mouse_accel = 0 Open your GPU Driver Settings * Search a setting called queue size/flip queue size and set it to lowest possible setting. (e.g. 0) Restart Game in Steam and open settings: * Turn off VSYNC * Turn off Motionblur Low Performance / FPS Issue Game performance is not satisfiying enough Possible Solution A (Lower Texture Resolution and View Distance) Navigate to the Steam Game Folder, open system.cfg with Notepad Add the following lines to the file and save afterwards: e_MaxViewDistance = 200 sys_spec_TextureResolution = 2 Restart Game in Steam and open settings: * Turn off VSYNC * Turn off Motionblur * Set Resolution to 1280x720 (720p) * Set all Settings to Low, (Check the more>> button and set all those as well to low) * Select lowest antialiasing Now connect to a server and the game should hopefully perform better. Possible Solution B (Get better Hardware) The following hardware replacements will increase the performance * Install game on a SSD (Game makes heavy usage of content streaming so access time is important) * Get at least 8 GB RAM (Game won't need to disk so much) * Get a better GPU e.g. GTX970 equivalent. * Get a better CPU Possible Solution C (Harddrive/Recording) Make sure to install the game on a fast harddrive where e.g. your os isn't located as well make sure that if youre using a recording software to not save recordings on the same harddisk that the game is located. Grey or Black and White visuals Issue The game appears black and white except some objects Solution Update your GPU driver to latest version. Installation in General and Windows 8.1 Troubleshooting Issue Can't run the game, game crashes, game is not stable!! I'm on windows 8.1! Solution After a lot of frustration and trial and error I finally got a stable game with the below fixes : * Install DirectX 2009 update and DirectX 2010 update. These do not "downgrade" your DirectX in any way. * Install x86 and x64 Visual C++ 2008 packages. Choose repair if already installed. Install x86 also, even on x64 machine. * Install x86 and x64 Visual C++ 2010 packages. Choose repair if already installed. Install x86 also, even on x64 machine. * Run the Editor/Launcher as an admin. Disable UAC. (usually store in Steam/SteamApps/Common/Miscreated/Bin64/Miscreated.exe) * Add the Miscreated.exe and Bin64/Miscreated.exe executables to the exception list for your anti-virus. * Disable Aero style and any other custom Windows themes/mods. * Ensure your system locale (Control Panel -> Clock, Language, and Region -> Region and Language -> Administrative -> Change system locale) is set to English.After I applied all the packages I rebooted and tried to play I was now able to successfully launch and kill!! Game doesn't start up giving an Access denied error (EAC) Issue Easy Anti-Cheat can't start the game Solution Run the Miscreated.exe inside of the Games folder with Admin rights. For other problems check on: http://easyanticheat.userboard.net/ Can't Connect to server Try disconnecting your modem and router and forcing a new IP address on your modem. - Many users have reported success with this. Run command-line (cmd) with administrative privileges enter "net stop SharedAccess" - Some users have reported it helped them. Make sure to disable any firewalls on your PC or configure them to let the Game and AntiCheat through - Even if you didn't install AV Windows has some by default disable these temporarily. If possible try to connect directly to your modem instead of to a router. If you can connect with just the modem it is your router blocking your connection. Try putting your machine into the DMZ temporarily to see if you're being blocked by your router. Make sure you have all windows updates Make sure you have all the latest firmware and drivers for both router and modem. Do a virus scan on your system. Make sure to temporarily disable any antivirus on your pc - Even if you didn't install AV Windows has some by default disable these temporarily Sometimes servers get stuck on synchronizing or drop you back to the main menu try joining a different server! Don't just go back to the same one over and over again if it's not working. Try a new one (We're looking into a possible solution for this) In our troubleshooting 99.99% of all issues where users can't connect were because of the users system. Most of the time it was the router or windows blocking the connection. If it gets stuck on anything other than Synchronizing world state it's your computer refusing the connection. Other If you are using Raptr or Afterburner Disable them. They have been know to cause issues with the game. Sometimes Shadowplay causes issues with the game disable that as well if needed Category:Reference Category:Technical